


words like silence

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Books, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji buys a present for Tezuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words like silence

Fuji buys Tezuka a new dictionary that year. He thinks about it carefully before choosing one, making sure it fits well in a backpack but still has a broad range of vocabulary inside.

He takes it home, wraps it in blue wrapping paper, and adds a bow on top for good measure, knowing all too well what Tezuka's reaction will be.

Fuji doesn't catch Tezuka alone at school because he is always busy, so he waits until the afternoon. After practice, he sees a few girls approaching Tezuka, wide-eyed and hopeful, holding brighty wrapped gifts.

"I don't accept presents," Tezuka tells them politely, thanking them for their kindness. They scuttle away disappointed, eyes damp and glittery still-wrapped presents in hand.

Fuji wisely decides not to mention the exchange nor the dictionary still safely tucked in his bookbag. He smiles and wishes Tezuka a merry Christmas, leaving without another word.

When Fuji returns home, he takes the dictionary and puts it in his closet.

Fuji hopes Tezuka might still like it the next year.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2006.12.30


End file.
